


Now Thats A True Alpha

by emelie_0204



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Atempted Murder, Beta Brett, Bromance, Gen, Human Stiles, Locker Rooms, Swearing, Thermal wire, True Alpha, Werewolf Brett, Wolfsbane, after lacrosse, hunter violet, knocked out, larcrosse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelie_0204/pseuds/emelie_0204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on were Violet tries to kill Scott in the locker rooms, But Stiles walks in (one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Thats A True Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: So this is a quick one shot I was thinking about in 4x5 when Violet chokes Scott what if Stiles had walked in just a little earlier?

Stiles POV: 

I was running down the hallway trying to find Scott. He had disappeared after the lacrosse game something about helping Brett he said he would be fine but something didn’t seem right. I was running to the locker rooms when I heard some commotion. I was near enough to hear but not near enough to see. I heard Scott’s voice.

“BRETT”

Then I heard Brett a weak voice “Scott….look out!”

I stopped running and I heard choked squeaks and gasping I also heard Brett yelling Scott’s name and I started running faster. Then I heard Violet. Oh no

“he said not to go after you but now I have an alpha and I true alpha at that” she paused I could hear her laughing. “your worth a lot of money Scott 25 million dollars and you cant even protect yourself”

Finally I reached the locker room I saw violet with her thermal wire around Scott’s neck. He was clawing at the wire trying to get if off this throat. He was making these horrible squeaking noise that made my blood boil. I got my bat and was ready to swing. That’s when the noises stopped. And immediately I feared the worst. That’s when Scott’s head turned around he was holding the wire and he turned around to face Violet. He eyes were blazing red and he showed his fangs in a snarl. 

I saw violets face and I immediacy knew her first thought was I fucked up. 

Scott picked Violet up by the neck and banged her against the wall she was unconscious

He turned to me is eyes back to their normal dark brown and smiled 

“you alright buddy’ I said 

“yeah I’m fine lets go help Brett though”

I didn’t say anything but his neck was red and burnt were the wire was and it wasn’t healing I hope it would just take a little longer to heal. As Scott and I walked away I though Now that’s a true Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Ok I know I changed the convo a bit and added some more but I feel like the scence should have been longer it was a bad ass true alpha moment. Leave a review about what you think about it. It makes my day to see nice review anyway…………………bye


End file.
